nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Nichijou Episode 6
Nichijou Episode 6 (Japanese: 日常の第六話) is the sixth episode of the Nichijou anime. It aired on May 9, 2011. Parts Part A Mio and Yūko play a game of picture shiritori, with Mio becoming increasingly shocked by Yūko's bad spelling. That includes tengo instead of tengu and the finale: supermansIn her defense, as non-native english, one learns to put s post-fix to turn singular into plural. Irregulars are ... too overwhelming to memorize. instead of supermen. Part B While standing out in the hallway, Yūko practices her talent of poetry by reciting some hokkus that always ended with Mogami River. Later, she bears witness to a life or death battle between the principal and a deer that left her speechless throughout. For the grand-finale the principal executes german suplex move on the deer. Upon seeing principal's wig falling she rushes to classroom 1Q. After shouting "Everybody..." she stutters and repeating "pri.. pri... pri"In the anime she repeats "ko.." the first part of ko-cho-/principal. After calming down, she sighs and resolves to end her sentence with ".. nothing happens". Yūko earns further punishment; carrying a bucket of water on each hand. Meanwhile, the narrator explains that her decision to clam up was not because she fears principal's warth, but because she respects both parties involved in the death match. For the curtain Yūko recites another Mogami River hokku that - according to her own admission - doesn't make sense. Part C Meanwhile, Nano catches a cockroach under a bowl, but becomes scared as to what to do next. Part D As Yūko, Mio and Mai went camping, Yūko tripped and spoiled her curry. When Mio turned to see her, she pretended to barf and said "just kidding". Realizing what has transpired, Mio raged "What color is your blood?"Taken from Rei's line from Fist of the North Star and ran towards Yūko. As she did that, however, she kicked a twig supporting the rice that she cooked. Being on the same boat, both bowed down to Mai to apologize. The nonchalant Mai didn't respond and, as luck would have it, caught a big fish. Under overjoyed gazes of Yūko and Mio, Mai released the fish (while saying "release" - yup she said it in english). Come dinner time, Yūko presented her single instant cup noodle''Correction Please with the intention of giving Mai the first bite. Then came another punch as Mai pulled out her ''bun. Thus it has been decided to share the single cup between Yūko and Mio with Yūko taking the first bite. As she did, she choked then coughed on the cup, soiling it for Mio. That was the prelude of another battle. At night time, with grumbling stomach Yūko determined to salvage the camping by creating a good memory. She invited the girls to play card game and pulled a set out of her bag; only to realize she brought the magic trick deck that only consists of ace of spades. Looking at Mai, Yūko noticed a bottle that looked liquor. She exclaimed how Mai has turned into a delinquent. Yet, she invited Mio to follow suit and presented her own bottle. Of vinegar. Refusing to admit defeat, she wanted to drink it anyway if not for Mio's interference. Mio suggested to ask some from Mai instead. Mai turned toward the girls then turned her bottle, revealed to be ciderIn Japan cider is the term of any carbonated drink, not necessary alcoholic The closure of this part is the cliche, with a dog came into the tent and patted Yūko. References